


electric feel.

by lacroixs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), you think amelie is the one in control here but surprise this is sub!amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacroixs/pseuds/lacroixs
Summary: “Hm. Perhaps I am being too subtle,” Amélie says with an amused grin, and Sombra gets the distinct feeling she’s missing something here. “I am not made of glass, Sombra. I don’t want you to hold back...” She trails off, and if possible, her amber eyes get even darker, and her voice has dropped a few octaves when she continues. “I want you to fucking take me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a blow job stretched out to 1900 words. see yall in church.  
> ps sombra is trans w/o bottom surgery in this, just as a warning in case it could cause dysphoria to anyone reading.  
> pps i am not a native french speaker so if any of my french is wildly off.....blame google translate.

Sombra is pretty sure she’s going to die.

It’s not quite how she imagined her life would come to an end. She isn’t going to go out in a blaze of glory, protecting the (admittedly few) people she cares about from some genocidal omnics, she isn’t going to get a well-deserved death courtesy of a paid mercenary after hacking the wrong people, and she sure as hell isn’t going to be granted the mercy of a quick death from a single clean shot straight through the head.

No, instead she’s going to die because Amélie, the evil, sadistic asshole that is Amélie Lacroix,  _ won’t fucking let her come _ .

Which is going to make for a  _ fantastic _ obituary. Cause of death: torture via oral.

Amélie had pounced on her the second she walked through the door earlier, immediately ripping Sombra’s clothes off and shoving her onto the bed. Sombra hadn’t even had the chance to make some sarcastic quip about how much Amélie had obviously missed her before Amélie was kissing down her body, bypassing her usual pitstops of leaving bruises all over Sombra’s neck and sucking Sombra’s nipples into her mouth until she’s squirming, and immediately licking a hot stripe across the underside of her dick. She’d barely even been hard yet, hell she hadn’t even been thinking about sex for once, but that had changed embarrassingly quickly once Amélie got her mouth on her.

That had been thirty minutes ago.

Thirty minutes of Amélie’s mouth on her, of Amélie’s lips sliding up and down her throbbing length, of Amélie’s tongue rubbing over all the sensitive parts of her head, and thirty minutes of Amélie’s fingers tugging at and stroking over her nipples.

Every time she starts to get close, Amélie pulls off, ignoring Sombra’s whimpered pleas with a wicked smirk and gripping the base of her dick with her hand until the moment has passed, before swallowing her back down to the base and building her right back up again.

She’s tried everything she can think of to get Amélie to take pity on her: she’s appealed to Amélie’s possessive controlling alpha nature, babbling about how nobody can make her feel the way Amélie does, borderline begging Amélie to let her come. That didn’t work, so Sombra switched tactics and indulged Amélie’s submissive streak, telling her what a good girl she is, how well she's taking Sombra’s dick.

That draws a low whine and a visible full-body shiver out of Amélie, but it apparently isn’t enough to get her to deter from her sadistic plan to blow Sombra to death.

Sombra doesn’t remember the last time she was this turned on. She’s so hard it almost hurts, and when Amélie pulls off her dick long enough to politely inform her how much she loves sucking her off,  _ mon amour _ , Sombra is genuinely concerned she’s going to pass out. Or explode. Or die. Or some combination of the three.

“Amélie,” Sombra groans, dragging out the  _ E _ to a long desperate whine.

“Oui? Something you want, Sombra?” Amélie rasps out, a faux-innocent smirk on her face despite how rough her voice is from having her throat fucked.

“Please, ah  _ fuck _ ,” Sombra whimpers pathetically when she glances down to see Amélie letting the head of her cock rub against her bottom lip, spreading copious amounts of pre-come all over her mouth. “Please let me come.”

At this point, she doesn't care how desperate or shameless she sounds.

Amélie hums thoughtfully, swiping her thumb over the sensitive head of Sombra’s dick. “Non. Not yet.”

Sombra whines, head falling back against the pillows while Amélie takes her back into her mouth, sucking gently at the head while her tongue swirls around it.

It’s without a doubt, the most blissful form of torture Sombra has ever experienced, and that’s including that time Amélie handcuffed her to the bed and rode her to within an inch of her life without letting Sombra touch her.

Amélie’s hand moves off her shaft, where it had been lazily jerking her off while Amélie sucked at the head, and returns to its previous position on Sombra’s hip, affectionately rubbing circles into her skin while simultaneously holding her hips still and not letting her thrust up into Amélie’s mouth.

Another moan rips its way from Sombra’s throat when Amélie sinks further down, her lips dragging against the sensitive flesh of her cock.

Amélie does something mind-blowingly good with her tongue, and Sombra can’t help the tiny jerk upwards of her hips, nor the lewd moan that comes out when she feels the tip of her cock touch the back of Amélie’s throat. Amélie groans around her, the vibrations shooting straight through Sombra, and she has to hold back the urge to scream when Amélie pulls off her  _ again _ .

“No fuck, Amés please don’t stop,” Sombra whimpers, desperately trying to think of something that will make Amélie have mercy on her. “I’m so fucking close, please just let me come,  _ please _ .”

“Ma douce, if there’s something you want...” Amélie trails off, her fingers wrapping around one of Sombra’s wrists, and pulling her hand to the back of Amélie’s head. Instinctively, Sombra threads her fingers through Amélie’s hair, glancing down to see Amélie looking up at her with a filthy smirk. “Then you should just take it.”

“Wha-” Sombra mumbles unintelligently, her hips twitching upwards in a feeble attempt to get her dick back in Amélie’s mouth. This is  _ not _ the time for Amélie’s ridiculous riddles and games. There are lives at stake!

“Hm. Perhaps I am being too subtle,” Amélie says with an amused grin, and Sombra gets the distinct feeling she’s missing something here. “I am not made of glass, Sombra. I don’t want you to hold back...” She trails off, and if possible, her amber eyes get even darker, and her voice has dropped a few octaves when she continues. “I want you to fucking take me.”

It takes a few seconds for Amélie’s words to break through the fog of lust and actually make sense, but when they do, Sombra makes a truly embarrassing noise. “Jesus Christ. Fuck, are you sure?”

“Mhm,” Amélie nods, letting go of Sombra’s wrist to place both hands on Sombra’s hips. “I’ll pinch your thigh if it’s too much.”

Sombra grips her dick in her free hand, guiding it back to Amélie’s mouth and nudging it against her puffy lips until they part and take the head inside. Sombra groans when Amélie’s tongue brushes against her, flicking at the head before sliding against the underside of her cock as she pushes more of herself into Amélie’s mouth. Slipping her other hand into Amélie’s tousled hair, she gently holds her head still and starts slowly thrusting into her mouth. Amélie hums happily around her, swiping her tongue against the head every chance she gets. There’s only so long Sombra can stand going slowly though, and she gradually picks up the pace until she’s thrusting quickly into Amélie’s waiting mouth.

She glances down, idly wondering through the haze of pleasure if she  _ has _ actually died, and this is just heaven. Amélie stares back at her, somehow managing to look smug when she has her mouth full, and the sight of Amélie willingly letting Sombra fuck her face isn’t one she’s going to forget anytime soon; Amélie’s hazy dark gold eyes burning into hers, her flushed cheeks hollowed from suction, her mouth stretched over Sombra’s cock, her fingernails digging into Sombra’s hips where she has a vice-like grip on her, the obscene, slightly muffled but downright  _ filthy _ noises she’s making as Sombra uses her like this.

God, if Amélie wanted it rough why couldn’t she just have  _ asked _ like a normal person, instead of nearly killing Sombra in the process?

She sees stars every time the head of her dick probes at the back of Amélie’s throat, and she lets out a strangled yelp when Amélie takes over for a few seconds, just to pull Sombra’s hips closer and keep her dick rammed down her throat so she can swallow around it.

With how much Amélie has teased her and built her up already, it doesn't take long until heat is coiling almost painfully in her stomach and her orgasm is approaching rapidly.

“Fuck, I’m gonna- _fuckfuckfuck_ _Amélie_ -” Sombra babbles, managing to gain control of herself for long enough to look down at Amélie, to see what she wants. Amélie doesn't pinch her thigh, pull off her dick and aim it at her face or her chest, instead she just _smirks_ around Sombra’s cock and tightens her lips around it, making it perfectly clear where she wants Sombra to come.

The heated look in Amélie’s eyes coupled with the sensation of her tongue sliding against the underside of her cock is what pushes her over the edge. She comes with a strangled moan, gasping out Amélie’s name and varying curse words in English and Spanish, shuddering and arching up off the bed as she spills into Amélie’s waiting mouth.

Sombra collapses bonelessly back against the mattress, while Amélie drags her tongue over Sombra’s softening length, cleaning up the few stray drops of come that had escaped her mouth.

“Oh my God,” Sombra pants breathlessly. “Oh my  _ God _ .”

Amélie snickers as she slowly kisses back up Sombra’s sweat-slicked body, pausing to nuzzle and nip at her pulse point before she’s looming over Sombra with a very pleased expression. “Good?” She asks innocently, like she isn't perfectly aware Sombra just had one of the best orgasms of her life.

“I hate you so much sometimes,” Sombra huffs, and Amélie’s smile widens. “Not that I’m complaining, like,  _ at all _ , but what the hell has gotten into you?”

“I didn’t think you were ever going to take the hint, so I thought I’d help nudge you in the right direction.”

“The hint?” Sombra repeats, getting slightly distracted from their conversation by the soft kisses Amélie is now placing across her jaw.

“Sombra,” Amélie says, pulling back from Sombra’s neck to level her with an expression she tends to reserve for when Sombra’s being particularly dense. “As much as I enjoy how much of a sweet and gentle lover you are, sometimes I just want to be held down and fucked to within an inch of my life.”

_ Well then. _

“So, uh, this is something you’d be interested in exploring further?” Sombra asks, like a moron, while Amélie ducks her head to start peppering kisses across Sombra’s throat.

She feels more than hears the low whimper Amélie tries to muffle in her neck. “Mon Dieu, yes.”

An evil grin makes its way onto Sombra’s face. “So if I were to tell you that I plan on getting you back for that little stunt you just pulled…”

“I would say that I’m very much looking forward to it. But…” Amélie trails off, and in one fluid movement is suddenly straddling Sombra’s lap. She grinds down slowly against Sombra’s stomach, and the realisation of just how wet Amélie is,  _ just _ from sucking her off, smacks into Sombra with all the subtlety of a fire alarm. Amélie chuckles at the dumb expression Sombra is sure is on her face, and leans in close enough that her lips just barely brush against Sombra’s. “Perhaps later. Right now, I’m nowhere near  _ close _ to finished with you, chérie.”


End file.
